El veneno de la Serpiente
by AlizeeMalfoy
Summary: En el mundo hay toda clase de venenos, pero uno en especial es el más peligroso, capaz de destruir tú vida mientras lentamente te lleva a la muerte. El amor es un veneno letal, y Draco la serpiente mas venenosa de todas. ¿Podrá Hermione acabar con él antes de que destruya su vida? O ¿Sera que dentro de la misma serpiente se encuentra la cura?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, bueno este es el primer fic que publico por acá, antes que nada tengo que decir algo, en este fic se romperán las reglas, sucederán cosas que en los libros no pasan, posiblemente muchas cosas no tendrán sentido o congruencia como en los libros, así que te pido que antes de juzgar el fanfic le des una pequeña oportunidad. Si te gusta tu Review es bien recibido, si no, tú critica constructiva igual. Gracias ^^_**

**_PD: Me gusta agregar Dramione desde el primer capitulo. Habrá más parejas pero obviamente no tendrán tanto protagonismo c:_**

**_Soy de las que suelen provocar choques y roses entre Draco y Hermione desde el inicio del fic…_**

* * *

Era un verano lluvioso, los arboles comenzaban a perder su verde color para darle paso al otoño, por las ventanas resbalaban las gotas de aquella lluvia tan fría. Un día simplemente triste. La miraba sentada en aquella vieja mecedora, ella veía hacia afuera desde su balcón, sus parpados rara vez se cerraban, abrazaba sus rodillas mientras se mecía. Tan tranquila, tan demente.

Sin memoria.

De vez en cuando canturreaba una dulce melodía, nota por nota, la llevaba grabada en la mente… lo único que realmente recordaba. Lo había olvidado a él, a su hijo, había perdido la memoria desde hacia ya tanto tiempo...

Años antes…

**Capitulo 1. Accidentes.**

1.

Hermione paseaba por las calles de Hogsmeade, llevaba sobre sus manos una pequeña tarta que había comprado de Honeydukes. Se dirigía hacia las tres escobas, hasta que resbalo por la nieve y el postre salió volando, cayendo directo en la cabeza de alguien.

-¿Qué mierda?-. Escucho la voz de un joven, ¡Diablos!, fue en lo único que pudo pensar antes de levantarse y encontrarse con los intimidantes ojos de un chico, Blaise Zabini.- ¡GRANGER! ¿Vez lo que has hecho?, no que va, tener la nariz metida dentro de un libro todo el día te ha hecho ciega.

Hermione no respondió, poco le importaba lo enojado que estuviera el Slytherin, ¿Ahora de donde iba a sacar para comprar una nueva tarta? Ron seguramente se volvería histérico conociéndolo.

-Fue un accidente…-. Dijo intentando dar la media vuelta, sin siquiera disculparse. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que las serpientes no se conforman con una simple justificación. No sin antes inyectar su veneno. El moreno la tomo de la muñeca fuertemente, provocándole daño.

-¡Dije que fue un accidente!-. Grito ella intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil.

-¿Sabes cuanto me va costar quitarme toda esta crema de encima? ¡No tienes una idea del lio en el que te has metido!-. Le dijo lleno de rabia, Hermione podía notarlo en sus ojos. El chico levanto la mano e intento darle una bofetada a la castaña, Hermione solo cerro lo ojos esperando el golpe, un golpe que nunca llego. Abrió los ojos y su sorpresa fue tal que creyó que estaba delirando.

-No, no, Blaise… recuerda que a las mujeres, por más sangre sucia y estúpidas que sean, no se les debe golpear…-. Era Draco Malfoy, deteniendo en lo alto la mano de su amigo, Hermione aprovecho la sorpresa del moreno para soltarse.

-¿Qué te pasa, Draco? ¿No vez lo que esta estúpida me ha hecho?-. Le reclamo mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a la de Hermione, Draco hizo lo mismo y sus penetrantes ojos grises hicieron sentir por un momento intimidada a Hermione.

-Sé que Granger suele ser un tanto tonta… pero recuerda, eres un Slytherin. No nos rebajamos a esto-. Hermione soltó una risa, claro, era un Slytherin, no podía esperar de el algo sincero o un favor sin esperar una ofensa después. Poco le importo si la serpiente se enojaba más con ella. Que estúpidos eran.

-¿Mas? ¡Un Slytherin no puede caer mas bajo!-. Le dijo mirando desafiante al rubio, Draco esbozo una mueca de fastidio.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, agradece que no dejo que mi amigo se meta en un problema por tu culpa Sangre sucia. Sino en este momento estarías llorando y corriendo a contarle a la comadreja y a San Potter.

-¡Cállate hurón!-. Grito ella, era cierto que cada vez que algo malo le sucedía Harry y Ron corrían a su rescate, y le molestaba en extremo que justamente Malfoy se lo escupiera en la cara, Hermione miro con odio esta vez a todos los Slytherin que se encontraban ahí y antes de marcharse escupió sus ultimas palabras.- Simples cobardes, eso es lo que son…

Entro con paso firme a las tres escobas, Harry y Ron se encontraban ahí, riendo mientras miraban a un par de chicas de la casa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Te pasa algo?-. Pregunto el azabache cuando la vio sentarse, su rostro se veía mas rojo que el cabello de Ron, parecía molesta.

-Hermione pero, pero ¿Y la tarta?-. Le pregunto esta vez Ron al ver que llevaba las manos vacías, Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada. El chico sintió aquello como un balde de agua helada.

-¿Tarta? ¿Es en lo único que piensas? ¡En comida!-. Le grito molesta, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que se encontraban ahí, Ron prefirió cerrar la boca y evitar molestarla aun más. Hermione era cada vez más rara.

Harry la vio y ella solo desvió la mirada, prefería no hablar de lo sucedido, no le daría ese gusto al hurón, no iría a contarles todo lo que les pasaba a sus amigos. Harry prefirió no seguir preguntando al ver que ella no quería hablar. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Ron no despegaba la vista de una chica de sexto curso, Harry parecía más sumergido en sus pensamientos que en todo lo demás. Mientras ella, ella solo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido.

_No, no, Blaise… recuerda que a las mujeres, por más sangre sucia y estúpidas que sean, no se les debe golpear…_

Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Malfoy, ¿Por qué la había defendido? Perfectamente pudo dejar que Zabini le diera aquel golpe, ¡Ella no necesitaba defensores! Mucho menos uno que la insultaba y le restregaba sus orígenes. Maldita sabandija.

-Debo irme…-. Les dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía su abrigo, Harry se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, Ron solo la ignoro.-Nos vemos en la sala común más tarde…

La castaña salió con paso firme, quería regresar al castillo lo más rápido que le fuera posible. Al entrar en este fue directo a la biblioteca, seguramente estaría sola como todos los fines de semana. Era el único lugar donde se sentía a gusto, donde podía ser ella misma. Busco entre las estanterías un libro de historia de la magia, aprovecharía para estudiar un poco y dejar de pensar.

Pasaron al menos dos horas en las que estuvo sumergida en el libro. Hasta que escucho algunos pasos. No le dio importancia hasta que la persona que los provocaba se planto frente a ella.

-Hola, Granger… -. Escucho la voz de una chica, no necesito bajar el libro para darse cuenta de quien se trataba, aquella voz seductora y soberbia.

Pansy Parkinson.

-… supe lo de hoy, sé que Blaise esta muy molesto…

-¿Y que quieres?-. La interrumpió mientras bajaba el libro.

-Por merlín, Granger. Tus modales. Bueno al grano…. Te felicito.

-Mis modales no te impor… espera ¿Qué?-. Pregunto sorprendida.

-La verdad Blaise me tiene cansada, era tiempo de que alguien le diese su merecido.

-¿Estas diciendo que te alegra que lo bañara en crema?

Pansy soltó una risita mientras tomaba asiento, Hermione la miro a los ojos ¿Qué tramaba?, la chica se percato de la desconfianza de la castaña, así que puso sus cartas sobre la mesa. No era una visita de cortesía, ella no era esa clase de chicas y Hermione lo sabía.

-Quiero tu ayuda…

Hermione se cruzo de brazos ¿Su ayuda? Parkinson se estaba volviendo loca, jamás imagino que pediría su ayuda. Valla que la Slytherin era misteriosa.

-¿Y que es precisamente lo que quieres de mi?-. Pregunto mientras la miraba a los ojos, tratando de descifrar lo que escondía. La pelinegra tomo el libro que Hermione leía minutos antes y lo ojeo entre sus manos, su mirada se volvió a concentrar en la castaña mientras cerraba el libro de golpe.

-Sé que eres buena en pociones, así como en todas las materias….

-¿Y?-. Pregunto Hermione con más curiosidad que antes, si ya era raro tratar con una serpiente, lo era aun más que esta reconociera su inteligencia.

-Tengo entendido que sabes elaborar a la perfección algunas pociones que son usualmente complicadas para los demás.

Hermione la miro sin comprender, ¿Qué quería hacer la Slytherin? Seguramente nada bueno.

-A estas alturas tú también deberías saber…

-Si, pero no tanto como tu. No te hagas la tonta, a cada segundo te felicitan por tus sorprendentes habilidades…

-¿Y para que la quieres?-. Le pregunto pero sin éxito.

-Eso no tiene importancia, lo necesito. ¿Me ayudaras?

Hermione medito durante un segundo, obviamente no lo haría de a gratis en dado caso que decidiera aceptar.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?-. Pregunto llamando la atención de la chica.

-Valla, valla Granger… después de todo si eres ambiciosa, ¿Cuánto quieres?

-No hablo de oro, Parkinson.

-¿Entonces?-. Pregunto con intriga.

-Una vez que yo la haya elaborado, te diré que es lo que quiero, ¿Es un trato?

Pansy medito durante unos segundos, después de todo la que había pedido su ayuda era ella, así que acepto y estrecho la mano de la castaña en señal de pacto.

-Es un trato.

La chica se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba, Hermione la miro mientras caminaba hacia la salida y antes de que la pelinegra se marchara pregunto:

-¿Cuál es la poción?

Pansy giro y con una sonrisa en los labios respondió:

-Lo sabrás en su momento…

Una vez que la pelinegra dijo lo que quería, se retiro con paso firme a la salida. Hermione medito durante un minuto, no era la mejor idea ayudar a la serpiente, pero ya se le ocurriría una forma de cobrársela. Tenía que haber alguna.

* * *

-Esa perra, ¡Maldita sangre sucia!-. Grito Blaise mientras entraba en su habitación, intentando quitarse la crema que aun tenia sobre su abrigo. – Iré a ducharme…

Draco observo a su amigo mientras este entraba en el baño, Theo miro al rubio con curiosidad ¿desde cuando Draco defendía a una hija de Muggles?

-Draco…

-¿SI?

Theo medito durante unos segundos, seguramente el rubio se molestaría por su pregunta, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de saber el porqué de su pose defensora.

-¿Por qué ayudaste a Granger?-. Pregunto, el rubio lo miro con severidad e inmediatamente un ambiente de tención se formo entre ellos.

-… no lo se-. Respondió. Theo no supo como interpretar sus palabras, posiblemente seria un impulso.

-¿Te arrepientes?-. Pregunto con curiosidad. Draco suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de salir respondió.

-No.

Probablemente el rubio no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero dentro de su mente jamas imagino que ese seria el comienzo de una historia que simplemente jamas sacaría de su mente, ni su corazón.

El Slytherin camino decidido para salir de su sala común, prefería estar fuera y no aguantar el humor de Blaise una vez que saliera de la ducha, ni las estúpidas preguntas de Theo. Mejor buscaría a Goyle, que seguramente se encontraría atiborrado de comida. Pero a esas horas no había alumnos en el gran comedor, así que seguramente estaría aun en Hogsmade. Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando se cruzo con alguien, supo de quien se trataba cuando un libro que salió volando por el choque aterrizo en su cabeza.

-¡Maldición Granger!-. Grito mientras se sobaba. Hermione que había caído al piso al igual que el, bufo irritada ¡Otra vez una maldita serpiente! La castaña se levanto decidida e inmediatamente sacudió su uniforme.

-Deberías ver por donde caminas, Malfoy…-. Le dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse.

-Mira quien lo dice, Granger. Eras tu quien llevaba las narices metidas entre ese maldito libro-. Respondió molesto, Hermione intento hablar pero Draco no la dejo.-Parece que hoy estas más estúpida que de costumbre, mira que tirarte al piso y golpear a las personas se te ha hecho costumbre…

-Cállate hurón…

-… ¿Es acaso que pasar tanto tiempo sola te ha afectado el cerebro del que tanto presumes?

Hermione indignada intento darle una bofetada al rubio, pero el detuvo su mano… fue ahí el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Había tanto calor en la mirada de la castaña pero todo contrastaba con los gélidos ojos del rubio. Por un momento todo parecía mentira, cada mirada era tan profunda que ellos mismos tenían miedo de retirarla.

Por un momento todo fue silencio, se miraban, con odio y algo mas indescifrable. Hermione sintió que algo dentro de ella ardía, e inmediatamente retiro su vista de la del rubio. Draco se percato de ello e hizo lo mismo.

-… te salvo de que te golpeen y ahora tu me agradeces queriendo hacerlo. Valla, valla Granger… que desagradecida-. Le dijo intentando volver a la realidad. El rubio no había soltado su mano de la de ella, por lo que Hermione algo molesta le dio un gran pisotón que lo hizo soltarla.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy-. Espeto con aparente rabia. Sin mirar hacia el rubio, salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí. Dejando a Draco adolorido, y furioso.

-Estúpida sangre sucia…-. Fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Pero Hermione había olvidado algo, algo que salió volando cuando choco con Draco, algo que le pertenecía y que mantenía ocultos sus más grandes temores… su diario. El diario que guardaba sus mas obscuros secretos y que nadie mas que ella conocía, su vida, aquel pequeño objeto que en las manos equivocadas podría ser su destrucción.

Un diario que llegaría a caer en las manos menos esperadas…

… en las del enemigo.

Y que mas pronto que tarde cambiaría su destino.

* * *

Caminaba mientras canturreaba una armoniosa melodía, daba pequeños saltos mientras se dirigía hacia el gran comedor, tan distraída iba en sus pensamientos y su canción que no se percato cuando al girar choco con alguien.

-Pero que estupi…-. El chico no completo la frase al ver a la muchacha tirada en el piso, lunática, ¡Ja! Con quien le había tocado tropezar.

-Lo lamento-. Dijo dulcemente mientras se levantaba del piso, Theo la miro con incredulidad, era ella quien había caído y pedía disculpas.

-No importa-. Dijo con desconcierto, mientras la chica sacudía su ropa.

Luna lo miro, un muchacho apuesto, ojos color avellana y cabello que bien podría ser del color de la corteza de un roble, parecía encantador, claro, solo lo parecía pues después de todo era un Slytherin. Y aunque ella no acostumbraba a juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, muy pocos la trataban bien, y de un Sly solo recibía constantes insultos.

-¿Te dañaste?-. Le pregunto mientras recogía el libro que ella había dejado caer.

-No es nada… gracias, Theo-. Respondió, ¿Acaso lo había llamado Theo? ¿Desde cuando lo llamaba por su nombre? ¡Esa chica tal vez en realidad si estaba loca!

-No hay problema, Lovegood-. Luna lo miro y sonrió, y sin decir nada mas siguió su camino rumbo al gran comedor. El muchacho se quedo parado durante un minuto en ese lugar, hasta que vio a Draco tirando barbaridades al aire, mientras cojeaba un poco.

-¿Sucede algo? -. Pregunto con preocupación, Draco miro al otro chico con enojo, Theo pronto se arrepintió de preguntar, ahora tendría que cargar con el mal humor de su amigo.

-No me pasa nada, un estúpido escalón…-. Dijo no muy convencido, no diría que la sangre sucia había tenia la culpa. Theo miro a su amigo y no pregunto nada más. El rubio metió un pequeño libro de color escarlata dentro de su abrigo. Nott lo miro con curiosidad pero prefirió no preguntar.

-¿Dónde esta Blaise?-. Pregunto mientras se enderezaba e intentaba caminar como normalmente lo hacia.

-Seguramente en el gran comedor, se canso de esperarte y se fue junto con Goyle. Anda vamos, que me trozo de hambre.

Draco asintió, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ver a la mesa de los leones, Granger no estaba ahí. Esa rata de biblioteca ya las pagaría tarde o temprano. ¿Qué se creía que era? Mira que golpear a un Malfoy, y para colmo no era la primera vez que lo hacia. El rubio se sentó junto a Blaise, quien seguía molesto, pero más tranquilo. En ese momento una chica de rubios cabellos se poso frente a ellos.

-Hola Draco…-. Saludo ella. Astoria.

El rubio no contesto y se llevo un baso de jugo de calabaza a la boca, otra vez ella. Merlín que molesta era. La chica sintió aquello como una gran ofensa, ser ignorada por Draco era cada vez mas exasperante, decidió no insistir y con la dignidad que le quedaba se levanto del lugar y se fue junto a su hermana que se encontraba unos metros más al lado. Astoria era una chica hermosa, prácticamente perfecta, de las mejores del colegio. Pero no para Draco, el necesitaba algo mas, ¿Belleza? No, todas las que estaban a sus pies eran en extremo bellas, ¿Con posición? Tal vez, jamás caería tan bajo con alguien que no fuese de su nivel, ¿Inteligencia? Claro, prácticamente muchas con las que había salido eran inteligentes, Astoria era un ejemplo de las tres cosas combinadas con elegancia, nobleza, estatus… pero faltaba algo, algo que Draco anhelaba mas que nada. ¿Un reto tal vez? Si, necesitaba una mujer con carácter, difícil… diferente a las demás.

-Creo que eres algo descortés con ella-. Le dijo Theo mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Es insoportable…

-Bueno, pero es linda-. Interrumpió esta vez Blaise.- Además es una chica con clase, de posición. Podría ser una buena novia en turno ¿No crees?

Draco lo miro molesto, Astoria no era más que una chica del montón. Un sueño para muchos, pero una pesadilla para el.

-Es demasiado irritante, no la soporto… simplemente no es la clase de chica que me gusta, no tiene carácter, por mas clase que tenga no deja de ser tan, tan… común.

-No querrás una Hermione Granger ¿O si?-. Le pregunto Theo mientras veía entrar al gran comedor a la castaña. Draco la observo mientras caminaba.

Por Merlín, jamás hubiese pensado en ella, bella no era o al menos no mucho, inteligente claro que si, pero demasiado engreída, al rubio le gustaba sobresalir en todo y Hermione Granger siempre lo opacaría en ese aspecto por mas difícil de admitir que fuera, posición, tal vez si no fuera una hija de muggles, arreglara su aspecto y dejara de ser tan insoportable podría considerarla como una conquista, pero no para nada serio… eso nunca, nada en ella era lo que él quería… a excepción de ese ímpetu de leona, ese carácter que sobresalía entre cualquier otro. Eso la hacia diferente.

Hermione sintió la mirada de las serpientes e inmediatamente fue donde sus amigos y tomo asiento, sin mirar a la mesa de Slytherin.

-No digas estupideces…

-Bueno, es la única chica de Hogwarts con verdadero carácter.

-Tal vez, pero es una sangre sucia.

-Pues viéndola bien, si no tuviera esa maraña de cabello no estaría tan mal, digo un poco mas arreglada, provocativa… y tú sabes, con gusto la llevaría a mi cama.

-Me das asco, Blaise-. Espeto Draco.- justo esta tarde la querías golpear y ahora resulta que te la quieres coger.

-Que sea una leona indomable resulta mas atrayente… ya sabes, un reto no cae mal de vez en cuando.

-¿Y Lena? ¿Qué pasa con Lena Mitchie? La de la casa de Ravenclaw… ¿Qué no estabas saliendo con ella?-. Le pregunto Theo, mientras miraba a la mesa de Raven y se topaba con los ojos color azul cielo de Luna. Rápidamente desvió la mirada.- Es una chica muy guapa, ¿ya te hartaste de ella?

Lena era una dulce chica que al igual que muchas otras se había dejado embaucar por Blaise, hermosa de cabello largo y negro, ojos tan profundos como el mar, azul zafiro. Labios carmesí, y piel tan blanca como el papel.

-Ella es simplemente una más dentro de mi lista…

-Claro, la Blaiselist-. Dijo Draco entre risas.- Tu lista es estúpida.

-Lo dices como si tu no tuvieras tus aventuras ''Dios del sexo''-. Le dijo mientras enfatizaba el dichoso apodo que varias chicas de su casa le habían puesto al rubio, según todas hacia justicia a las maravillas que el príncipe de Slytherin hacia en la intimidad. Draco lo miro con molestia y añadió mordazmente;

-Tal vez, pero no escribo el nombre de cada chica que llevo a la cama dentro de un pergamino-. Theo soltó una sonora carcajada llamando la atención de algunos presentes. Que ridículo resultaba ser su amigo después de todo.

-¿Eso haces?-. Le pregunto sin dejar de reír.

-Dijiste que no lo dirías, Draco-. Regaño Blaise a su amigo y Theo no controlo la risa.

-Entonces es cierto. Que patético.

-Par de estúpidos.

Blaise siguió comiendo sin levantar la vista de su plato, Theo no podía dejar de reír a lo bajo, mientras Draco miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando que Granger le diese la cara. Si creía que lo que había pasado iba a pasar como si nada, estaba equivocada. Ya encontraría la forma de hacerla pagar.

Ya encontraría como ponerla en su lugar.

Hermione salió del gran comedor junto con Ginny, ambas se dirigían a su sala común, Ron y Harry habían decidido acompañar a Dean y Seamus. Caminaban con tranquilidad, hasta que Hermione se detuvo en seco.

-¡Merlín! Lo olvide por completo.- dijo llamando la atención de su amiga, había olvidado un libro de suma importancia que necesitaría para la clase de pociones del día siguiente.- Ginny, lo lamento, ¿Puedes volver sola a la sala común?

-Hermione, no soy una niña, claro que puedo… pero ¿A dónde vas?-. Pregunto mientras veía alejarse a la castaña pero ya no recibió respuesta. La pelirroja siguió su camino hacia su torre mientras Hermione se alejaba.

La chica entro dentro de la biblioteca, ya era tarde, esperaba encontrar rápidamente el libro, podría jurar que lo había visto, pero no lograba recordar por cual sección. Busco durante al menos cinco minutos, hasta que algo comenzó andar mal, podía sentirse observada, giro rápidamente pero no vio a nadie.

-Tranquila, no es nada…

Trato de tranquilizarse a si misma, pero podía sentirlo, podía sentir una presencia. Volvió a girar y con su mirada busco en la obscuridad, dentro de aquel lugar solo estaba ella, o eso creía. Respiro profundo y cuando dio con lo que buscaba suspiro aliviada, tenia que salir lo mas rápido que pudiera… pero cuando estuvo a metros de la salida, una sombra apareció mientras la puerta se cerraba dejándola adentro, y una voz se hacia escuchar justo frente a ella.

-¿A que le temes, Granger?...


	2. Juguemos sin miedo

**Disculpen la tardanza en publicar el segundo capitulo, tuve una serie de problemas que me impidió por completo subirlo. Igual espero que les guste, es un poco mas corto pero prometo que el siguiente será mucho mas largo. He de decir que cuando comencé este fic planeaba hacerlo cruel, crudo… demasiado trágico. Pero creo que le pondré un poco de amabilidad (No soy buena siendo amable) pero aun así no deben creer que esto no los hará sufrir por que yo no soy compasiva con los romances (Ni siquiera con el Dramione), así que pueden prepararse por que vendrá cargado tanto de amor como de odio. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a: **

** .HR, cinthya mara1445, Carolina, Guest, Yose Malfoy, Yoselin, lupita Malfoy. **

**Que comentaron el anterior, mil gracias. Pero especialmente va dedicado para todos/as los que me apoyan desde Dramione & Potterheads, esto es gracias a ustedes :3**

**Un beso y nos leemos dentro de un poco mas de dos semanas. Espero su opinión sobre el capitulo ^^ **

**PD: Dentro del fic habrá un triangulo amoroso, pero ya lo descubrirán mas adelante.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Juguemos sin miedo.**

-¿A que le temes, Granger?...

Hermione retrocedió hasta que choco contra una estantería de libros, tenia miedo, sabia perfectamente lo que esa persona quería… podía sentirlo.

-Vamos, sangre sucia. No me digas que me tienes miedo-. Volvió a hablar, el miedo que Hermione sentía poco a poco desapareció y en su lugar una ira se hizo presente.

-Déjame tranquila, Malfoy…

El rubio se acercó lentamente a ella, la respiración de la castaña se aceleró; no tenia a donde huir. Draco paro justo frente al claro de luna que entraba por la ventana, bien podía dar la imagen de un ángel salido de uno de los tantos libros que Hermione había leído. Su piel blanca contrastaba la luz y sus ojos tan grises como el mercurio brillaban como el hielo.

Los ojos de Hermione permanecieron fijos en la figura que frente a ella se encontraba, no le daría el gusto de verla bajar la mirada por miedo… por que no tenía miedo.

O eso creía.

El silencio que se formo entre ambos la hizo sentir intranquila, podía oír a la perfección su agitada respiración, mientras el rubio se acercaba cada vez mas a ella. Hermione retrocedió hasta chocar con una estantería, no había salida, estaba atrapada… nada bueno le esperaba.

-Fui compasivo contigo-. Dijo mientras su varita la apuntaba.- Hice que Blaise no te diera tu merecido-. Cada palabra era un paso hacia la castaña, los ojos grises de Draco reflejaban aparente molestia. Rabia.- Y tú vienes, y me golpeas…

Draco esbozó una siniestra sonrisa, su rostro aparentemente inofensivo producía terror en toda aquella persona que conociera a la perfección su pasado, y de lo que era capaz.

-Parece…-. Prosiguió mientras quedaba a centímetros de la castaña, su varita se incrusto en el cuello de la chica, provocando un gemido de dolor de parte de ella.-… que tendré que mostrarte un poco de modales.

Hermione movió lentamente su mano hacia su bolsillo para tomar su varita, pero Draco noto inmediatamente el movimiento de la chica y mientras clavaba aun mas su varita en su cuello, tomo su mano.

-¡Debes aprender a quedarte quieta!-. Dijo mientras apretaba su muñeca.- o te puede ir mal…

La castaña ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir el daño que el rubio le producía.

-Su…suéltame-. Intento decir mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Intento empujarlo pero lo único que provoco fue que él se pegara mas contra su cuerpo, un gemido de dolor se escapo de los labios de la castaña.

-Dime Granger ¿Tanto me temes?-. Pregunto, esta vez su mano se poso en su rostro dejando la mano de la castaña suelta.

Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo directamente, estaba muy equivocado si creía que caería en su juego. No seria su conejillo de indias.

Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada que borro por completo la sonrisa del rostro de Draco y mirando desafiante al rubio su voz sonó más fuerte que nunca:

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-. Pregunto sin dejar de ver sus ojos, tan grises como el mercurio.- ¡Eres tan estúpido que crees que todo mundo te teme! ¡Cuando lo único que produces es asco! ¡Me repugnas, Malfoy! Termina con tu patético juego y escupe de una vez lo que quieres decir…

El bajo su varita y apretó aun mas la barbilla de la chica. La sonrisa que se había borrado de su rostro volvió aparecer.

-¿Piensas que juego, cierto?-. Draco comenzó a reír mientras acercaba su rostro al de la castaña. Su aliento se mesclo con el de ella, mientras un impulso sobre humano lo orillo a hacer lo que jamás imagino que se atrevería. Su mente se nublo tanto que lo comenzó.

Comenzó el juego de su propia destrucción.

Draco pego en un impulso sus labios a los de la castaña, la beso sin medir su fuerza. Poco a poco fue hundiendo sus labios a los de ella y su lengua exploro cada rincón de su boca. Hermione se negó en un momento pero la fuerza del rubio fue tanta que termino cediendo, el rubio mordió fuertemente su labio provocándole un ligero gemido y apretó sin delicadeza alguna su cuello. Quería hacerla pagar por la humillación que le había provocado, pero jamás cruzo por su mente esa forma de hacerla sufrir. Fue ahí cuando su mente le dio la idea que mas lo haría sufrir, escucho esa voz dentro de su cabeza, una voz que jugaba con el mas que con cualquier otra persona… _Juguemos sin miedo. _

_Juguemos con ella. _

Su mano soltó poco a poco su garganta y sus labios se alejaron de los de ella, mientras abría sus ojos para mirarla, Hermione permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras temblaba. Su labio estaba sangrando insignificantemente y sus manos permanecían cerradas como puños.

Draco la soltó y se apartó lentamente de ella, su semblante era frio, inexpresivo. Mas sin embargo en su interior estaba confundido ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había besado a la sangre sucia? Por su mente pasaron mil respuestas, pero solo una fue la que se quedo grabada en su cabeza.

Venganza.

_Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se come frio, pero Draco olvido que el frio también quema. _

El rubio reacciono y limpio sus labios, como si hubiese besado el fango.

-¡Como te atreves a besarme!-. Escucho fuertemente la voz de la castaña, la miro a los ojos y dentro de ellos pudo distinguir una llama, una llama ardiente de fuego que quería quemar su alma, un dolor tan profundo reflejado en su rostro.

El rostro del rubio se tenso y la furia que antes había sentido contra ella, ahora la sentía contra el. _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?_, se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez.

-¿Acaso crees que me agrado hacerlo?-. Pregunto con ironía, su voz se volvió rígida, dura.- ¡Preferiría besar una piedra antes que a ti!

Hermione lo miro con rabia, y sin que el rubio se lo esperara saco rápidamente su varita.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-. Grito llena de furia.- ¡Petrificus totalus!

Draco no vio venir aquello y sin que pudiera evitarlo callo al suelo mientras su cuerpo se volvía duro como una roca.

-¿Te preguntas como es besar una piedra?-. Pregunto ella mientras se arrodillaba junto a él y lo veía divertida.- Pues bien, a mi ya me ha besado una… y déjame decirte que no tiene gracia alguna, porque besa como lo que es, una fría roca.

La chica se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, pero antes de salir giro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises que la veían desde el suelo despidiendo ira.

-Que descanses, Malfoy…

Y con esas últimas palabras salió de ahí, dejando solo al rubio. Si hubiese sabido lo que aquel pequeño acto significaría tal vez lo habría pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo.

Si hubiese sabido las consecuencias… no habría entrado en aquel juego.

* * *

-¿No ha llegado?-. Pregunto Theo mientras se sentaba junto a Blaise en la sala común. El moreno llevaba aparentemente varias horas esperando al rubio.

-No, me pregunto donde podrá estar…

-¡Por Merlín, Blaise! Suenas como una madre preocupada por su retoño.

El moreno giro levemente su rostro para ver con aparente odio a su amigo. Theo evito su mirada y volvió a posarla sobre la entrada de la sala común.

-Tal vez esta con alguna chica…

-¿A las tres de la madrugada? ¡Draco nunca rebasa la media noche cuando se trata de una simple conquista!

-… bueno, probablemente esta enamorado.

Blaise iba a replicar pero se quedo pensando por un momento, Theo lo miro esta vez a los ojos y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Draco? ¿Enamorado?-. Pregunto Blaise sin dejar de reír. Pronto su expresión se formo seria.- ¿Y que tal si lo esta?

-Nos lo habría dicho-. Respondió Theo sin dejar de ver a la puerta.- ¿no?

-¡Aja! Si, como no… ¿se te olvida de quien hablamos? ¡Draco ''No te metas en mi vida'' Malfoy!

Los dos chicos callaron durante varios minutos, ¿Y si el rubio tramaba algo y no los había incluido en su plan? ¡No! Él siempre hablaba con ellos cuando se trataba de un asunto importante. Pero igual era la clase de persona que no iba por ahí compartiendo su vida a cualquiera, aunque Blaise y Theo no fueran cualquiera.

Las serpientes rogaban a Merlín que nadie descubriera al chico fuera de su sala común, o les iría mal. Muy mal. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos en los que Blaise no dejo de lanzar maldiciones al aire mientras Theo soportaba su molesto humor. Hasta que ambos se cansaron de esperar al rubio y se dirigieron hacia su habitación, pero justo en ese momento Draco entro. Sus destellantes ojos grises irradiaban ira, coraje, molestia. Nott se acercó a el pero antes de que llegara a su lado Draco lanzo una patada hacia el mueble que hizo retroceder al castaño.

-¡Maldita perra!-. Grito furioso mientras tomaba un jarrón de la mesa de centro e intentaba lanzarlo, por suerte Theo que se encontraba cerca logro detenerlo antes de que provocara un escandalo.

-¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¿Qué te pasa? Deja de querer romperlo todo…-. Le dijo Balise tratando de calmarlo, pero lo único que provoco fue que la rabia del rubio aumentara y soltara un grito de molestia.

-¿Qué mierda te importa, Blaise?- respondió intentando calmarse, su respiración era agitada y su enfado no cedía.

-Me interesa por que si no te controlas despertaras a todos y eso solo nos traerá problemas…-. Le contesto el moreno con indignación.- Vamos Draco, subamos. Necesitamos hablar.

El rubio lo miro a los ojos y termino cediendo por el cansancio. No le perdonaría a la sangre sucia haberlo dejado hechizado y en plena noche dentro de la biblioteca ¿Quería jugar? Él le mostraría un juego mucho mas divertido.

Valla que lo haría.

-No comprendo el porqué de tu enfado- le dijo el moreno mientras entraban los tres en la habitación, Draco solo atino a quitarse los zapatos y arrojarse sobre la cama.

-Draco, no puedes hacerlo de nuevo…

El rubio miro a Theo quien parecía preocupado, el chico se sentó sobre su cama mientras sus dos mejores amigos lo observaban.

-Si piensan que me disculpare por haber llegado…

-No, Malfoy. No planeamos que te disculpes por llegar a estas horas. Allá tu con tus estupideces- interrumpió Zabini mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. Draco callo y volvió a tirarse mientras veía el techo.

Sus pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo, por suerte tanto Blaise como Theo habían dejado de hablar. Su cabeza estaba por estallar pensando en la forma de cobrárselas… ¿Por qué todo le había salido mal? Su intención era asustarla y dejarla encerrada dentro de la biblioteca, pero a cambio de eso había terminado besándola. Sin contar que lo había dejado petrificado

Por más que buscaba dentro de su cerebro no lograba descifrar el porqué de sus actos, de lo que si estaba seguro es que no volvería a pasar. No volvería a besar a Granger…

Valla equivocación.

* * *

Hermione corrió por los pasillos mientras intentaba contener la risa, esta noche Malfoy se divertiría. Solo y sin poder moverse. Pagaría por ver su reacción al recuperar el movimiento.

La castaña disminuyo el paso mientras mas se acercaba a su sala común y antes de entrar limpio su labio asegurándose de que la sangre había dejado de correr, una vez dentro observo a cada uno de los presentes. Frente a la chimenea Ron y Seamus se jugaban un mano a mano. Mientras Harry permanecía en silencio observando el juego. Ginny quien hasta ese momento se encontraba junto a su hermano se acercó a ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Pregunto notando la agitación de la castaña.

-No-. Respondió tajante.- quiero darme una ducha, nos vemos luego…

Hermione subió las escaleras con paso firme, tal vez en un principio lo que le había hecho al rubio le había parecido divertido pero conforme mas lo pensaba mas se preocupaba, no por el, eso era seguro. Sino por ella ¿Qué pasaría si Malfoy decidía vengarse?

-Cálmate Hermione…

Se dijo así misma antes de comenzar a quitarse el abrigo y buscar dentro de sus cosas un pijama que ponerse. La chica entro al baño y dentro de el paso al menos media hora hasta que decidió salir para intentar dormir.

Pensaba una y otra vez en que había orillado al rubio a besarla. Seguramente solo pretendía humillarla… ¿Qué mas podría ser? Lo cierto era que las pagaría, si creía que ella se quedaría como si nada estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado. Haberlo dejado inmóvil dentro de la biblioteca no era nada.

Hermione giro para ver hacia la ventana, sus compañeras de cuarto no estaban dentro de la habitación. La verdad era que ninguna de las chicas con las que compartía habitación eran necesarias en ese momento. Tan superficiales y dramáticas, tan distintas a ella.

Por otra parte dentro de su mente no dejaba de rondar el trato que tenia con Parkinson, la Slytherin seguramente tramaba algo. Hermione no dejo de dar vuelta a tantas cosas acontecidas en un solo día hasta que el sueño la venció, y por fin callo ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente era un día de aquello que a pesar del sol que entraba por los grandes ventanales del castillo, el frio era desgarrador. Los alumnos caminaban hacia el gran comedor en busca de un chocolate caliente o una sopa que los aliviara del frio.

Hermione entro buscando a sus amigos, en un principio miro hacia la mesa de los Slytherin y se topo con los ojos color negro de Pansy, quien sonreía y la saludaba discretamente. _Lo que tienen que hacer las personas para conseguir lo que se proponen_, pensó Hermione respecto a la actitud tan amable de la chica.

-Creo que el escarlata y color plata son una combinación perfecta para el baile de este año- decía Ginny mientras les mostraba a las demás chicas de su mesa un trozo de tela de cada color.

-No creo que todas las casas estén de acuerdo, mucho menos los Slytherin- le dijo una chica de quinto curso- Yo creo que lo mejor seria hacer una combinación de cada color.

-Que importa lo que opinen ellos, después de todo nunca ayudan en la decoración como todos los demás…

Hermione se sentó junto a su amiga mientras observaba un dibujo que había sobre la mesa de los leones y lo tomaba entre sus manos para verlo mejor.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-¡Oh! Ginny lo ha hecho, es magnifico ¿No crees?- le respondió Parvati entusiasmada con la idea de la pelirroja.

-No es nada, solo es una idea de como podríamos decorar todo para el baile de navidad…

-Es precioso, Ginny.

Hermione observo detenidamente el boceto de lo que podría ser la decoración, no tenia colores en el por que eso aun no se decidía. Pero veía con sorpresa como su amiga había dibujado a la perfección aquello, cada trazo, línea, detalle era perfecto.

-No sabía que dibujabas tan…

La castaña no termino lo que quería decir por que justo en ese momento vio entrar a Malfoy junto a Zabini y Nott. La respiración de la chica se detuvo durante unos segundos, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y pudo notar que el rubio estaba furioso, dio tres pasos hacia la mesa de los leones que hicieron que Hermione soltara un pequeño grito ¿Se atrevería a ir hasta ella y gritarle por lo que le había hecho? La castaña sintió como su corazón se aceleraba por un momento, pero se tranquilizo al ver que Blaise lo tomaba y lo llevaba consigo a su mesa.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto Harry al ver tan pálida a su amiga.

Hermione no podía hablar, se levanto de su mesa de un salto y salió con paso apresurado de ahí. Dejando desconcertado al azabache. Lo que ella no imagino es que dicho rubio la observo irse mientras una siniestra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, para después levantarse y salir del gran comedor… justo detrás de ella.

La chica entro en el baño de prefectos después de varios minutos de caminar tan aprisa, no podía ser que siguiera asustada. Tenia que defenderse, sino lo hacia esa maldita serpiente se aprovecharía y le haría daño, con rapidez abrió el grifo y agacho la cabeza para lavarse un poco el rostro, no era normal en ella temerle a alguien, sus manos temblaban mientras llevaba el agua a su rostro. El espejo que frente a ella se encontraba se empaño con el vapor mientras el agua fría seguía saliendo, Hermione levanto la mirada y su sangre se helo al ver lo que se encontraba frente a ella reflejado. Giro con rapidez y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito al verlo, Draco Malfoy se encontraba frente ella con el semblante duro. Estaba molesto, eso era seguro.

-Parece que no aprendes ¿Cierto?- pregunto acercándose pero la castaña saco su varita y lo apunto mientras su mano temblaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con la voz frágil. El rubio observo como temblaba y una risa estallo de entre sus labios.

-¿Qué que quiero?- dijo sin dejar de reír, su risa se desvaneció mientras su rostro se distorsionaba por la ira- Quiero romperte el cuello, eso es lo que quiero…

Hermione miro hacia la puerta, pudo observa que se encontraba cerrada.

-Ni lo intentes, esta sellada hasta que yo así lo decida- le dijo mientras veía que pretendía correr hacia la salida.

Hermione se descuido por un segundo, lo suficiente como para que el rubio llegara hasta ella y la tomara del cuello provocando que la varita de la chica callera hasta el fondo del gran jacuzzi del baño que se encontraba junto a ellos.

-Estoy arto de las estúpidas sangre sucias que se creen superiores- le grito lleno de ira mientras la pegaba contra la pared- Tienes que aprender que meterse con un Malfoy tiene consecuencias…

Hermione alzo su pierna e intento golpearlo en sus partes nobles pero Draco fue mas listo y le abrió las piernas lo suficiente como para poner las de el entre ellas.

-¿A caso creíste que me quedaría como si nada después de lo que hiciste?- pregunto apretando con mas fuerza su cuello y colocando las manos de la castaña sobre su cabeza- Eres tan estúpidamente ingenua… que produces risa.

Hermione se armó de valor y con el orgullo que llevaba dentro de ella escupió sobre el rostro del rubio, la ira de Draco aumento hasta el punto de pegar sus labios a los de ella, pero no entro en su boca. No la beso, solo susurro sobre ella.

-Tus estupideces merecen un castigo…

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que pudiera decir algo Draco la lanzo al agua sin ningún cuidado. Haber caído de golpe le produjo dolor, el agua estaba helada y su ropa en un segundo se vio empapada. No había tenido ni siquiera tiempo de tomar un poco de aire, el agua entro en ella de inmediato, haciéndola atragantarse. Pero pronto logro ponerse de pie y tomar un poco de aire para ver al rubio reírse de ella, Draco no se dio cuenta que se había acercado lo suficiente a el como para tomarlo del pie y jalarlo.

El chico callo de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho, estaba dentro del agua con ella. Hermione lo miro y una risa escapo de entre sus labios, sus carcajadas resonaron por todo el baño mientras Draco limpiaba su ahora mojado rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron para verla, la castaña no podía controlar la risa al verlo en la misma situación que ella.

-¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡Eres una estúpida!- grito con ira mientras se acercaba a ella, Hermione se sumergió en el agua para evitar que el la tocara, pero Draco hizo lo mismo y en la profundidad de aquel inmenso jacuzzi, la tomo de la cintura y lo volvió hacer, volvió a besarla robándole el poco aire que tenia.

La chica comenzó a moverse e intento patalear pero el rubio tenía mas fuerza y el agua poco a poco le impedía moverse y respirar, sin embargo cuando creyó que no lo soportaría mas Draco la saco y separo sus labios de los de ella.

Hermione tosió intentando respirar y fijo sus ojos color ámbar en los de él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Que te has creído!- le reprocho mientras limpiaba sus labios que ahora estaban morados del frio.

Draco sin embargo no respondió y se dedico a salir del agua bajo la atenta y desconcertada mirada de la castaña. Una vez fuera giro para verla.

-No creas que lo hago por placer- dijo con asco- Eso es para que aprendas que conmigo no se juega, por que saldrás perdiendo, Granger. Así que mas te vale que andes con cuidado… por que la siguiente vez no seré compasivo contigo.

Hermione lo miro alejarse y conjurar un hechizo para salir, la chica se sumergió para tomar su varita y secarse con ella. Salió a toda prisa procurando no ser vista, una descabellada idea paso por su mente, pero necesitaba que alguien le ayudara con ella. Fue en ese momento cuando vio pasar la mejor opción:

-¡Luna!

* * *

**Por si se preguntan como se libero Draco del hechizo de Hermione, eso lo descubrirán mas adelante. **


End file.
